Queen Of Crows
by Lyanna Malfoy
Summary: Porque cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela todo el universo conspira para que estés con ella…incluso las deidades.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling. Yo solo tomo prestado un poco de su magnifico universo para crear un historia y divertirme un rato. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

* * *

**Prólogo**

"Cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela todo el universo conspira para que estés con ella…" Paulo Coelho

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_28 de Junio de 1998_

«Traidores, toda mi vida he estado rodeado de traidores»

Desde el momento de su nacimiento, había estado conviviendo con traidores.

El inglés de diecisiete años bajo la mirada hacia el cuerpo inerte que sostenía entre sus brazos. Estaba llena de cortadas, en su rostro, en sus brazos, pero ninguna podía compararse con la enorme abertura en su abultado vientre.

«_Maldito_ —pensó amargamente — _maldito aquel que la alejo de mi_»

Tal y como su mentor había ordenado, había comenzado ese viaje acompañado únicamente por sus dos mejores amigos. Les había contado todo sobre los horrocruxes, habían descubierto la manera de eliminarlos y aunque al final, su amigo los había abandonado, no había guardado rencor. Esa noche, sin embargo, los sentimientos se invertían. Un profundo odio hacia aquel que creyó su hermano escaldaba en lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

Los asesinos que lo rodeaban iban ataviados con el atuendo completo que los caracterizaba: la túnica azabache, la capucha en punta y la máscara. Sus ojos ocultos, tras la careta de la muerte, brillaban como ojos fantasmales ante la anticipación. La mayoría de esos hombres ocupaban posiciones de gran poder en el mundo mágico, y sin embargo el adolescente sabía que sus rasgos mundanos nada significaban dentro del círculo al que pertenecían. Allí todos los hombres eran iguales, hermanos jurados que compartían el mismo ideal. Solo uno era poderoso, solo uno se alzaba por encima de todos aquellos enmascarados y su nombre era Tom Riddle.

Mientras contemplaba la intimidante escena, el inglés se pregunto quien de los presentes podría haber imaginado que sería traicionado…O mucho menos que _él_, sería el traidor. «_Traidores, toda mi vida he estado rodeado de traidores_», se recordó el inglés.

—_He esperado este momento por mucho tiempo_ —susurró una voz.

El mago dejó que su mirada se posara sobre la conocida figura ataviada con una túnica negra que tenía ante sí. «El Señor Oscuro» Ese hombre de casi setenta y dos años había estado aterrorizando el territorio ingles, muy temido y odiado incluso por algunos dentro de su propio circulo de seguidores. Su cabello, antaño oscuro, ya había desaparecido y en su transformado rostro ya no había rastro alguno de humanidad.

— _¿Cuáles serán tus ultimas palabras?_ —dijo Tom con una voz aguda como el sisear de una serpiente.

Su mirada abandono el rostro viperino de Lord Voldemort y recorrió el círculo de personas que lo rodeaba, buscando la presa de su odio. No tardo en reconocerlo, había convivido con aquel ser despreciable por siete años, lo reconocería donde fuese.

—_Ella te amó mucho más de lo que alguna vez pudo quererme a mí_ — Mintió con experimentada agilidad —_Si alguno de nosotros debió envidiar al otro, debí haber sido yo. Tenías todo lo que yo alguna vez quise. Una familia y a ella._

El traidor no se atrevió a responder sus palabras pero no importaba. En aquel momento, el inglés no quería escucharlo, solo quería que todo acabara.

_«Pronto estaré de nuevo con ella_»

Se abrazo al cuerpo de la chica, ocultando sus lágrimas de amarga desesperación. Podía escuchar los llantos de las parejas que lo acompañaban en aquel momento y se sintió egoísta al pensar que al menos, no era el único que sufría. «_Neville, Luna…_»

—_Avada Kedavra._

Una docena de voces hablaron al unísono en ese momento, todas recitando la misma maldición imperdonable y así mismo, una docenas de rayos verdes salieron disparados desde una docena de varitas, todos dirigidos hacia el. Por un instante creyó sentir que se le agarrotaban los pulmones y se le aceleraba el pulso. «_Así que esto es morir_». Luego, tan rápidamente como le había sobrevenido, esa sensación desapareció. Una agradable calidez le recorrió el cuerpo y una suave voz de barítono, hizo eco en las profundidades de su mente.

«_Inténtalo una vez más_»

El inglés soltó un suspiro en sueños y se removió en el camastro de una habitación a oscuras. Hasta que tío Vernon golpeo la puerta con sus manos de cerdo. Su grave voz resonó un par de tonos más baja dentro de la segunda habitación de Dudley.

«_Inténtalo una vez más_»

El chico despertó preso del pánico, tal vez por los gritos del Señor Dursley o por las visiones de su sueño. Desesperado y confundido, corrió al baño, incomodo en un cuerpo que sentía demasiado pequeño para sus diecisiete años de edad. En el espejo, una imagen más joven de si mismo le devolvió la mirada.

Harry Potter tenía once años de nuevo y solo estaba a unas semanas de ir a Hogwarts por primera vez, otra vez.

**oOo**

¡Por Zeus y todos los dioses! Las noticias que le traían no eran buenas. Nada buenas. Sus retoños, sus pequeñas creaciones habían sido asesinados una vez más. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Ella misma se había encargado de crear el camino de la vida para ambos y definitivamente no era un camino corto. No era el camino más feliz y perfecto en su historial pero si en el que más esfuerzo había puesto, después de todo, ambas almas provenían de su propio cuerpo, ellos eran carne de su carne.

Su intención nunca había sido crear dos almas pero todo cambio cuando el momento llegó y los pequeños retoños emergieron de su costado, dos esferas entrelazadas, un vinculo imposible de romper. Solo los dioses sabían cuanto había intentado separarlas durante su senda pero el resultado era el mismo, él pequeño moriría sin ella y viceversa. Aquellas dos almas la habían obligado a pedir ayuda a dioses fuera de su círculo. Los romanos, los chinos, con todos había hablado y ninguno había hallado solución. Tendría que enviar a ambos al mundo terrenal y suplicar por que se encontrase a tiempo para formar el vínculo.

Pero alguien la había desafiado. ¡A ella! ¡La diosa celta de la muerte! ¡La deidad de la comunidad mágica mundial! Alguien había decidido por ella y la hermosa senda que había creado para Hermione y Harry había sido cambiada tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta. Docenas de veces fallecieron, docenas de veces los envió de vuelta y siempre era el mismo resultado, alguien se entrometía y todo terminaba mal hasta para ella, Morrigan. Esta vez, ella misma se encargaría de mantener alejado al anciano de gafas de media luna. Sus retoños tendrían toda la ayuda posible para sobrellevar el futuro por venir y el destino que había elegido para sus pequeños se cumpliría. El anciano aprendería a nunca más entrometerse en sus planes.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, primero que todo y espero que no se enojen pero no estaré poniendo el disclaimer en cada capítulo. Creo que ha quedado bastante claro que el mundo no es mio, ni los personajes. La historia es mía aunque la idea en sí no, eso se lo debo a todas las magnificas autoras que han publicado historias sobre viajes en el tiempo y almas gemelas, todas dentro del mundo de Rowling. Yo solo quise unirme al grupo y crear mi propia historia bajo el mismo tema.

Recuerden, los reviews aunque no obligatorios, nos animan a seguir escribiendo.

**P.D:** Puede que necesite un beta, así que el puesto esta vacante para quien lo quiera ocupar. Seré buena, lo prometo.


	2. King's Cross

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K Rowling. Yo solo tomo prestado un poco de su magnifico universo para crear un historia y divertirme un rato. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

* * *

**• Capítulo I •**

**King's Cross**

_Soy un hombre que vivió, murió y sigue vivo_

El Cuervo – Edgar Allan Poe.

_Northampton, Inglaterra_

_31 de Agosto de 1991_

Hermione Granger siempre fue una joven de razón. Para ella siempre había una razón para algo, una respuesta a una pregunta, una causa y una consecuencia. Todo tenía una razón de ser, un porque, incluso su magia. Para Hermione, todo tenía una explicación…todo excepto aquella situación.

Por primera vez en su larga vida, Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente de su generación, no conseguía explicación alguna para los acontecimientos que se estaban llevando a cabo en su pequeña habitación. Miles de preguntas se formulaban en su mente y no conseguía responder ninguna de ellas. No sabía qué hacer, como reaccionar…_si_ reaccionar o no.

Una cadena de imágenes recorrió su mente, en un intento inútil de buscar una razón, un porqué de aquella extraña situación. La guerra, los hechizos, su hogar destruido, en ruinas y el suelo cubierto de cuerpos inertes, los cuerpos de sus amigos, sus familiares…su vida en llamas. Lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas y su mano acariciaba inconscientemente su ahora plano vientre. Su bebe, su Lily o James…

—Harry…—

~•~

_King's Cross Station, Londres_

_1 de Septiembre de 1991_

—_Que tengas un buen curso_ —dijo tío Vernon con una sonrisa aún más torva. Se marchó sin decir una palabra más. Harry se volvió y vio que los Dursley se alejaban. Los tres se reían. (1)

Quiso cruzar, quiso adentrarse en aquel mundo que tanto deseaba ver una vez más pero sabía que no podría, no aun. Aun debía esperar por alguien, por ella. Suspiró agotado, su mente no paraba de trabajar, buscando respuestas y lo único que conseguía eran más y más preguntas. Comenzaba a tener una relación de amor-odio con todo este embrollo…

Tomo asiento en un banco cerca del andén, buscando consuelo para sus pies más no para su mente. Se preguntaba tantas cosas, ¿Por qué y cómo es que había regresado? Era la constante, la que lo mantuvo en insomnio durante las últimas semanas. No se quejaba, agradecía la segunda oportunidad, pero…

—_... lleno de muggles, por supuesto...(2)_ —La inconfundible voz de Molly Weasley lo alejo de sus pensamientos, atraiéndolo de nuevo a la vida real. Los vio acercarse, todo el clan Weasley con sus característicos rasgos, su cabello pelirrojo, pecas y todos increíblemente altos. Lo vio, allí con su cara de aterrorizado, unos cuantos centímetros más bajo de lo que lo recordaba a aquella edad y con la rata en su jaula.

«_Quien lo diría, algunas mascotas sí se parecen a sus dueños_» Harry no lograba apartar la vista del clan, curioso de la extraña situación. ¿Dónde estaba el señor Weasley? Busco con la mirada algún indicio del cabecilla de la familia pero fue imposible, Arthur brillaba por su ausencia.

Molly hablaba en un tono demasiado alto, soltando palabras que era mejor no mencionar, no en el Londres común. ¿Y cuál era la razón para preguntar por el número del andén? Siempre, desde el inicio, había sido el mismo anden 9¾. ¿Cómo podría olvidarse de aquel asunto una bruja que visitaba cada año la estación gracias a sus siete hijos?

Los vio cruzar la pared y perderse de vista, ansioso por seguirlos pero rehusándose a seguir. No volvería a cruzar ese camino, no volvería a caer en aquella trampa. Suspiro, su cabeza comenzaba a doler, estaba viendo demasiado en todo esto y comenzaba a frustrarse por la ausencia de su otra mitad. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Ya habría cruzado? Resignado y deseoso de un mejor asiento, Harry se decidió por esperarla en el compartimiento.

Empujando su carrito desde una distancia segura, corrió con su mirada fija en el portal, allí entre los andenes 9 y 10…y se estrelló contra una figura ataviada en pantalones y camisa negra. El sonido atrajo la mirada de algunos pocos, que indiferentes a la situación, volvieron a sus quehaceres, solo un chico jugueteando, nada de otro mundo.

—_Severus…_—

~Ω~

* * *

**(1) y (2):** Líneas originales del primer tomo de la saga Harry Potter

Corto, lo se pero con la falta de pc y de tiempo, no es como que la inspiración este de visita muy seguido. Aun estoy formando bien la historia así que puede que me tarde bastante entre capitulo y capitulo pero quiero hacerlo algo más largos que este. No pasa gran cosa, solo da señales de lo que esta por venir. No es mi mejor escrito así que disculpen si los decepciono. Gracias a las que escribieron, me encanto leer todos y cada uno de sus reviews. Es esa sensación de felicidad que sientes cuando a alguien le gusta lo que escribes...es genial.

A los que leen y no escriben, no importa. Ya los quiero con solo saber que leen...pero no estaría nada mal que dejaran un review...no muerdo, lo prometo.

Hay algo que siento la necesidad de explicar...es sobre Ronald. No es que odie a Ron, de hecho en los primeros borradores de Queen of Crows, era Ginevra la traidora, no Ron pero...¿Que información podría darle Ginny al Señor Tenebroso? ¿Como podría Ginny saber de los horrocruxes? Sí, poner a Ginny como la pequeña escurridiza sería increíble...para mi pero no para la historia. Al contrario, Ronald era el traidor perfecto, sus celos, su baja autoestima, su conocimientos sobre cada paso que da Harry, de donde viene, donde esta y a donde va. Un informante tan cercano a Harry como Ron si sería un buen títere de Voldemort. Poco después, las piezas comenzaron a encajar y la historia se convirtió en lo que hoy en día es este despacito de mi que están leyendo.

Los quiero,

_**Lyanna Malfoy**_

_"Winter is coming.."_


End file.
